herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Blessing
'''Blessing''' Blessing is a simple spell that has virtually limitless application. It provides a boost to any class of skill for the character or equipment. '''Effect''' Blessing has two options. '''Blessing a Person''' A Blessing can be cast on an individual to give them a short term boost to all checks within a certain skill set: Melee Combat, Ranged Combat, Physical Defense, Mental Defense, Magecraft, Spiritualism, Crafting, Knowledge, Social, Movement. The boost is +1, and then +1 for every 10 rolled on the check. This type of blessing lasts for a number of Turns equal to the Blessing Check/5. ''Using the above skill, Ethaniel'' ''casts Blessing on Thean to boost his Melee Combat skill checks. Ethaniel rolls a 4 + 10 for a total of 14. The boost is +2 and lasts for 2 turns.'' '''Blessing an Object''' The second option is blessing an object. This version is far more focused but lasts a lot longer. Enchanting a weapon grants that weapon a bonus to skill and damage checks using it. Enchanting a tool grants a bonus to skill checks using the equipment and any die rolls involved other than the skill check where applicable. When Blessing is applied to an object, the object gains +1 and then +1 for every 10 rolled on the Blessing check to all skill rolls and damage rolls or other rolls where applicable. The duration is 1 hour for every TSB of the Blessing spell. Blessings, like most spells, do not stack. The higher Blessing of all Blessings cast is the one in effect, this includes both bonus and duration, even if a lower Blessing check would have extended the duration. However, Blessing a person and then also Blessing a weapon does stack because they are considered two independent targets. After Thean receives Ethaniel's blessing in the above example, he can then also have his axe blessed by the same spell and get those bonuses as well. Blessing an Object can be made permanent by an [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Imprint|Imprint]] or similar spell. '''Spell Construction''' *'''Tier: '''1 *'''DS: '''35 + Spectrum *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' Any *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Aid|Aid]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]:''' 1 Turn *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''1 Hour/TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''2/d10 in the TS *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]: '''+1 then +1/10 on check (see text) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''1 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''Touch *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''0 Dimensional - Touch *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]: '''Religious Symbol or Mystic Focus *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: '''From my heart, I offer you my blessing. (Complexity 10) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Caster lays both hands on the target. (Complexity 15) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: '''None '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=